Eyes of Stone
by escapistone
Summary: Beth Maza gets hired on at Xanatos Industries Archaeology department and Owen gets to keep an eye on her. WIP chapter 3 UP
1. Default Chapter

I don't own. I'm making no money. Disney owns. Buy their products. Make them money when/if they ever release the supposed 10th Anniversary of Gargoyles on DVD. Other people also have rights. I am not one of them. I am doing this for fun. I am not officially endorsing Disney. Giving them money is merely my personal suggestion :)

Oh, and a small note. I realize that I am probably over simplifying the process of archaeology. Countries have very strict regulations on the ownership of antiquitarian pieces found on their soil. But, seems how Xanatos has obviously obtained pieces in the past. Lets just suspend our disbelief shall we?

Oh, and yes there is an evil cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

With an angry face, Elisa Maza blew through the doors of David Xanatos's office.

David looked up with a mildly amused smile on his face, "Why Detective, this is just like old times. I haven't seen you this agitated in a while. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Elisa growled at him.

David's eyebrow rose, "I'm sorry, while you and Goliath have obviously spent much time together and you seem to understand such things, I would like to point out to you that I am not fluent in the translation of various primeval grunts."

Elisa's face grew even darker than it had been before, "You KNOW what this is about, Xanatos. Don't even try to play that game with me."

This sentence made David Xanatos very uneasy. Not simply because he did not know what he had in fact done to anger the detective, but because he was angry that he did not know. He was one of the most powerful men in the world. He prided himself on always being twelve steps ahead. He hated not knowing what had irritated dear Detective Maza. How was he supposed to enjoy it otherwise?

Thankfully, his brain kicked back into gear quickly. If he did not know something, Owen would. Discretely, he pushed the call button beneath his desk to signal Owen.

In the mean time, he smiled pleasantly at Elisa. She glowered back. Soon, a nasal voice interrupted their staring contest.

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos," Owen spoke blandly as he entered the office.

"Owen, the Detective here seems to be irritated at me for some reason. Any thoughts on the matter?"

Owen glanced once at Elisa, "Perhaps the Detective has seen the new roster for the historical research department."

David steepled his fingers in front of his face. Obviously, Owen knew what had mad Maza angry. But what? Xanatos had always devoted a fairly tidy budget to a specialized team to find, obtain and catalogue various historical and mythological objects. Surely the detective did not think that he had abandoned his pursuits into that area entirely. Vainly, he tried to remember what the last report he had read had said. He remembered that it had been boring and that Fox had been much more interesting…

David was roused from his thoughts when Owen discretely cleared his throat and nudged the report on the desk. Nonchalantly, he began to sift through the pages while Elisa tried to see if her stare could indeed turn him into stone. When his eyes lit upon the item that had so upset Elisa, David did not know whether to do his normal suave and totally in control routine, or to sink under his desk and pray that Owen would protect him.

Of course, he only considered the second option for a scant second before all thoughts of 'I'm going to die' vanished in place of immediate scheming.

"Well, Detective, I can't say that your sister's decision to join our team is not shocking, but we do have one of the best funded archaeological teams in the world and access to several exclusive dig sites."

Elisa growled, "What did you do to her? Beth would never have joined up with you. Not after what you did to my brother."

David would like to know that answer himself. He was pretty certain Oberon frowned on that much mind control, and Puck was not about to risk being Owen for the rest of his life just to have some fun with Alex, but he could be wrong.

"Owen?" David queried in his best 'I-really-know-what-is-going-on-but-I'm-not-admitting-it' voice

"Ah, you see, Detective Maza that while I am not entirely certain about your sister's choice, she apparently has more faith in Mr. Xanatos's recent movements in relation to both your brother and your Gargoyle friends than you do. She was, after all, at the top of her graduating class and Xanatos industries has a reputation for hiring only the best and the brightest, not to mention our exclusive dig sites as Mr. Xanatos mentioned. When she put in her application, I could not pass it over, even though she is your sister."

"Are you trying to tell me she actually applied?!" Elisa asked, obviously not believing him.

"Indeed I am, Detective. Your sister, I am certain, would be more than willing to corroborate this story."

Elisa shook her head, "I really don't believe it. Beth told me she got hired this morning."

"So you naturally assumed I had something to do with it?" Xanatos shot back.

Elisa crossed her arms, "You want to tell me who else could have done this?"

"Not that I like to bring up unpleasant topics, but you do have several enemies, and not all of them are unskilled in matters of manipulation. Besides, perhaps your sister is really joining my company because she wants to."

Elisa frowned, "I can't believe you actually expect me to trust you."

"Would I lie?"

Elisa looked at him.

David smiled back, "Would I lie when you have a 300 pound boyfriend who sleeps on my parapets?"

Elisa mimicked David's earlier expression and raised one eyebrow.

Xanatos frowned, "Why didn't you ask your sister why she chose to work for me?"

"I did. She said that it would be career suicide to not work for Xanatos Industries Archaeology, and that you seemed to have changed given your recent treatment of Goliath and Derrick." 

"And you don't believe her," David replied.

"Would you?"

"Come now, Detective, if I was going to use your sister in a scheme of mine, I would have hired her into a position that I have much more direct control over."

Elisa shook her head, "I'm not that stupid, Xanatos. You don't need to be in direct control to be calling the shots."

"Detective, you flatter me, but really what do you plan to accomplish with your presence? Your sister is an adult capable of making her own decisions, and I am certainly not going to fire her because she is your sister. It would be illegal to fire someone because of who they are related to, and I certainly wouldn't want that."

Elisa frowned, "Watch your back, Xanatos. I'm going to be watching it very closely."

With that she stormed out of his office in a very determined stride.

David watched amused as the doors swished closed behind her, "Owen, what exactly is Detective Maza's sister doing working for us?"

"Truthfully, I am not certain, Sir. She had already made it into the final round of interviews before I looked over the roster. Apparently, she is very skilled in translations. The head of our archaeology department thought she would be a good addition to our team."

"Hmmm, Owen, I want you to keep a close eye on Beth Maza for me. I want to know everything. This could prove to be a most amusing distraction," David said.

"Yes, sir," Owen replied.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Owen's brisk stride echoed rhythmically in the empty hallway as his shoes contacted the white linoleum. With his custom stoic face, he entered into a large room where the Xanatos Corporation's archaeological division stores its latest shipments. The building was located just outside of Manhattan in what used to be a warehouse. David Xanatos had purchase the building in order to have the latest objects he had acquired be closer to hand.  When he obtained the rights to certain artifacts, he usually had them flown in to be properly identified and catalogued. It was in this building that Beth Maza worked.

She had received accolades on her translation abilities, and the head of the department had said it would be a crime not to hire her, so Owen had given his approval. The fact that she was Detective Maza's sister was a bonus. Inside of his Owen shell, Puck had practically done cartwheels in anticipation of the intrigues that were bound to occur.

As he neared the station that Beth was working at, he could make out the sounds of an argument.

"That isn't what it says," an upset female voice hissed.

"Look, kid, I've been at this a lot longer than you have. I know what it says. Don't start back talking me, Maza."

"Is there a problem here?" Owen cut in before Beth could reply.

"Yeah," the man who Beth had been arguing with replied, "this new employee here seems to think that she can dispute my translations."

Owen reached out his good hand for the piece. Analytically, he stared at the inscriptions.

"And what exactly is she disputing?" he asked in his normal nasal voice.

"I merely pointed out that he was missing the end of the inscription on his translation. Jonas here decided to take it as an insult," Beth answered.

"I wouldn't have taken it as an insult if you were right," Jonas shot back.

"Yes, well, Mr.," Owen paused to read the man's name tag, "Thompson, I will handle this. Go on about your work. Miss Maza, please follow me."

Owen turned and walked towards a small office area that was vacant. Beth followed and closed the door behind her as she went in the room after him.

"Are you going to get after me for being out of line?" Beth asked before Owen opened his mouth.

"Not at all," Owen replied calmly, "I was wondering how you came to the conclusion that the translation that Mr. Thompson had was inaccurate."

Beth shook her head, "There is more inscription on that than what he had translated. Here, let me show you," Beth moved to where Owen was and picked up the piece of pottery from his hand, "Jonas only translated to here, but he didn't translate these lines. I realize that you have to take my word for it, but…"

"On the contrary Miss Maza, I know exactly what this shard says," Owen cut her off.

Beth stopped in shock, "You do?"

"I do. I also know that Mr. Thompson translated exactly what he saw. You see, Mr. Thompson cannot see the last of the inscription because it has a magical block on it. The question is, why can you see it?"


	2. 2

First Chapter = disclaimers.

Hmm, my muse returned ever so shortly, hence I bring you the next chapter. Hopefully, it will return again soon with more goodies and less boring plot points :)

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Beth stared at Owen for a moment. Her mind whirled around in circles as she debated between telling the truth or lying. All she had had until this moment was a suspicion that she may have some magical ability. Now Owen's question seemed to have validated that suspicion. The true question was really what she should tell him.

Her own curiosity on the subject encouraged her to see how much information she could get out of Owen on it. But her logical side told her that this was the same man that stood by and let Derrick get turned into that horrible creature he currently was. On the other hand, Xanatos did seem to have become a somewhat neutral player in the grand scheme of things. While he and his company certainly could not be completely trusted, Beth could certainly use the information that Owen no doubt possessed on the subject of her magical abilities. 

On the other, other hand, Elisa would not be happy if she found out about Beth discussing this sort of thing with Owen. But since when had Elisa told Beth everything? Beth was fairly certain that there was a very large amount of information that Elisa had withheld from her.

Finally, curiosity won out. "I don't know," Beth replied trying to see just how much information she could get from Owen.

Owen showed, as per usual, little emotion as he observed Beth. "Then you have absolutely no idea, or is it that you do not wish to share the information that you have?"

Beth tried not to let her surprise show at his fairly direct question. She had assumed that because Xanatos and, by association, Owen were sneaky in their dealings with Elisa, that they would be the same in any other situation.

"My line of questioning surprises you," Owen stated calmly.

"I... yes, it wasn't what I suspected," Beth forced herself to respond.

"I take the subject of magic very seriously, Ms Maza. It can be very dangerous around the sort of objects that you are dealing with. Especially in one so untrained as yourself. Your sister has no doubt informed you of some of her dealings with Mr. Xanatos. Understand that those dealings are Mr. Xanatos' personal business. This is his public business. I trust that you see the distinction."

Beth nodded her head mutedly. She did see a distinction, but she was not confident that seeing said distinction was a good thing.

"Perhaps, then, you would rather that I give you my own opinion?" Owen asked in his most business like tone.

"If you would like," Beth said as she tried to feign indifference.

Owen inclined his head to his left slightly while he observed her for a moment. Then he began to speak, "Ms. Maza, your family has had some rather close dealings with Coyote, have they not? It is then my assumption that you either had some sort of magic in your family that attracted him, or he somehow gifted a family member earlier in his existence. Either way, I'd say that you inherited a gift for magic."

"How could he have gifted the family? I mean, from what Elisa said, I thought that there were rules against that sort of thing."

"Rules are made, as they say, to be broken. There would have been ways around it. The most common would have been by birthright meaning he had conjugal relations with one of your ancestors the diluted genetics would have turned into a human magic favoring. Or there could have been any other number of ways it could have happened. Close association, a boon perhaps, or he could just have been attracted to a dormant talent that your family possessed. The point, however, is that you are obviously no longer dormant," Owen said as he picked up the artifact into his hand again.

Beth forced her eyes away from staring at the stone hand that Owen did not use. She knew that Elisa was right to be suspicious of this man and his employer, but she also knew that Owen's words were too true to be dismissed. She was not dormant and she really had no idea about how to control it. The options for help were few and far between that she knew of and searching for help could be a shot in the dark. She could end up with an unidentified threat instead of one she recognized.

"Suppose that I didn't do anything about this gifting, would I go back to being dormant?" Beth asked.

Owen shook his head negatively, "Your abilities would grow to some extent and plateau there, but they would never go away. Should you at any time be under great amounts of stress or perhaps lack self control, they could come out quite forcefully. You would not care for the results."   
  


Beth winced. "What would you do to me if I said 'no?'"

"We would, of course, have to let you go as we could not allow you to continue working with our artifacts. Beyond that, it really is not something that would concern Mr. Xanatos. He might, in fact, find the situation quite amusing."

Beth's face went into a frown. "I don't think Mr. Xanatos would be unconcerned if I did some damage to him personally."

"Do not even try to intimidate me, Ms. Maza. Your sister is much better at it, and your skill with magic is nowhere near the level it would need to be at to pose a serious threat to this company, my employer, or myself. I merely do not wish to deal with the annoyances that would occur should you have an accident while working for us."

Beth shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "Elisa didn't mention that you had magical abilities. I mean, you personally."

Own smiled inwardly. Apparently, Detective Maza was not the only one who possessed intelligence in the family. He had thought Derrick to be a touch foolhardy, but Elisa's sister had easily picked up on his hidden innuendos in the conversation.

"Your sister is a smart woman. Little could be accomplished by informing others of my abilities. Indeed, often times little is accomplished unless you reveal it to the right person."

Beth's frown got deeper. "You're suggesting that I hide this from Elisa?"

"Would she understand?"

Beth snorted. "She _is_ dating a Gargoyle."

"A Gargoyle who has very little use for those who practice, I believe he would say, sorcery?"

"And having my enemies know would be better than telling my own sister?" Beth shot back.

"I am not your enemy, Ms. Maza. I am not even your sister's enemy. If you truly believed me or Mr. Xanatos to be your enemy, then you would not have allowed us to hire you."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm rethinking that decision. You people seemed to have turned around, but I don't like the way you're talking."

"I am merely speaking out of my own best interests. Magic users are feared now more than ever, those who have true talent anyway. As amusing as witch hunts are, I fear that I have little tolerance for the bloodshed. Do you really wish such problems upon yourself?"

"I trust Elisa to keep a secret, and I don't think that she would have a problem with it."

Owen nodded. "Detective Maza is very loyal. But tell me, who do you think would train you? I am as certain of your sister's dislike of me and my employer as I am of her loyalty. She would greatly object to you having anything to do with me."

Beth tilted her chin up. "You are assuming that I would ask for your help."

"You were perhaps, considering Demona? Or better yet, you were considering Macbeth and becoming a pawn in his game with Demona? You are nowhere near skilled enough to handle either of them." Owen's words were spoken imperiously, or as imperiously as a monotone voice could make them.

"This sounds suspiciously like a bad deal," Beth muttered.

"It sounds to me like a very good deal," Owen countered.

Beth looked at him shocked. "In what way?"

Owen shrugged. "I am a capable teacher… and I'm always kind to animals."

Beth felt her eyebrows creep upwards. Was that a joke? She laughed amazed at Owen's self-assuredness. "You and Xanatos know, but I don't tell my own family. Tell me how this is good."

"Ah, perhaps I should not to tell Mr. Xanatos. What would you say to it being our own secret?" Owen offered.

"I wouldn't believe it."

"My word is my word, Ms. Maza. I am not in the habit of breaking it."

"No, but you are in the habit of doing everything else."

Owen straightened his tie. "Life is vastly more interesting that way. And before you ask, what is in it for me is very simple. On the one hand, I happened to enjoy teaching. On a more professional level, I would rather there was someone I could trust when it comes to situations with human magical relics."

"You trust me?" Beth's voice was full of skepticism.

"I trust you as much as you trust me," Owen replied steadily.

"That isn't very much," Beth returned.

"I know, but it is significantly higher than how much I trust others. And to be honest, I cannot use certain artifacts myself."

"Can't?" Beth asked intrigued.

"You would find me an excellent teacher, but you will find that Owen Burnett is not in possession of intense magical skills, merely an intense knowledge of them."

"But you saw the writing…"

Owen cut Beth off, "I saw writing that an untrained woman could see. It is hardly special. What you see clearly in your form, I see only because of a faint sense that I get when I am near a magical object."

Beth sighed. "You really wouldn't tell Xanatos?"

Owen's smirk reached his lips this time. "I owe Mr. Xanatos my allegiance the same as you owe your sister yours. But the fun lies in deception without deceiving."

"You're insane," Beth whispered.

"Ah, then you agree to my plan?" 

Beth groaned in defeat. "Did you ever doubt it? Or was all of this discussion just for my benefit?"

Owen shrugged as he moved towards the door. "That you will have to decide for yourself. In the mean time, we both have jobs to do. I will see you tomorrow for your first lesson."


	3. 3

First chapter = disclaimers.

This appears to be slow going at the moment. I apologize for this, but I do need to put down some ground work for the future plot lines. Bear with me, please. Oh, and while I'm at it, Gargoyles appears to now be showing on the Family Channel's Sunday morning line up. So if you weren't getting Toon Disney, catch your favorite episodes on the Family Channel.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Beth concentrated very hard on the small ball that sat in front of her. Owen had said that it was supposed to reflect your inner being. It was supposed to show exactly where your talents lied. All it had really done for the past hour is sat and mocked her. 

She cast an irritated glance over at Owen. He sat calmly reading some report. His stone fist rested on the small desk he sat at. His ice blue eyes did not waver from the report.

"You aren't concentrating," he chided her without even giving a hint he'd even remotely thought of looking in her direction.

Beth blew out an exasperated breath. She had been training with Owen for two days, and the only thing that had changed was that she had formed the opinion that Owen Burnett had to be one of the creepiest men she had ever met. Sure, Xanatos was sneaky, underhanded and morally dubious, but Own seemed to know everything. It was far more unsettling, at least in her opinion, to be around Owen than it was to be around Xanatos.

On the other hand, Owen fascinated Beth to no end. He seemed to be a total contradiction. His almost insanely neat clothing and obsessive loyalty to Xanatos were indicators of a very straight laced and excessively conservative man, yet the depth of his knowledge in mystical arts belayed that perception. Then there was the matter of the stone hand. 

The hand fascinated Beth. It had since the moment she had laid eyes on it in a magazine somewhere. The official story was that Mr. Burnett had lost his hand and part of his forearm when a box crushed his appendage in a warehousing accident. He had opted for a highly unusual replacement instead of the typical false hand. The press had left it at that.

But, Beth had seen Owen's arm the first day they had started training. He had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves in order to properly coat his arms up to his elbows in some magical solution before he handled an artifact. There had been no seam, no lump where he could remove the stump of his arm from the false appendage. The stone was firmly adhered to his body as if it was actually his own arm.

"Good," Owen's voice interrupted Beth's thoughts, "You seem to be highly inquisitive."

Beth looked over at the ball to see it glowing a bright pink. "Pink is inquisitive?"

"No, white means you are inquisitive. Red means something else entirely," Owen responded.

"So the red and the white are mixing to show pink?"

"Yes."

Beth fidgeted a moment before she spoke again, "What does the red mean?"

"The red indicates something that you are not yet ready to deal with," Owen responded.

Beth's temper flared. "This is my life. I think I deserve to know what the red means."

Owen glanced up from his report to look at her a small smirk crossed his lips. "I just told you what it meant. You aren't ready to deal with something. The red covers that. I cannot tell you more than that because I do not know what it is that you are denying."

Beth looked down at the floor. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. Never apologize for being suspicious. If you said that you trusted me, then I would have to be suspicious of you."

Beth looked back at the ball. The white had begun to separate out of the pink and the red was beginning to darken and settle into the bottom while the white streak stayed on the top. "What does the separating mean?"

"As you are ready to deal with certain aspects of your abilities, they will separate out of the bottom. They will create bands of color throughout the ball indicating your abilities and the potential for those abilities. Inquisitiveness is actually quite rare as far as a magical ability goes. The fact that it came out first indicates a playful nature."

Beth tilted her head to the side. "Aren't most people inquisitive?"

"Yes, but magical ability is not necessarily often based in that. It tends to be unstable. Those who have it tend to be flighty and easily become bored without proper stimulation."

"So I'm not going to excel at this whole thing?"

Owen shook his head negatively. "It came out first. It is very likely that you will have a deeper anchor for your power. All the inquisitiveness shows is that you have a proclivity towards being a bit of a trickster."

"A trickster? Like Coyote?" Beth asked,

"Not exactly as you are human and not a Fey, but you would appear to have the makings of the human equivalent."

Beth sighed and moved away from the ball. "So I'm not very powerful."

Owen's face showed a bit of surprise at that. "Why would you think that?"

"Nobody ever quakes in fear because a trickster is coming. They might get annoyed, and maybe they get scared later. But they really don't have much power."

"That, Ms. Maza, is one thing you must never believe. Tricksters are the most dangerous of magical users. Were they to devote their entire being to something, the results would be catastrophic. Instead, they need to understand their subjects before doing their magic. If they did not, then they would not be able to show mercy. And for those who do not show mercy, they are likely to become bored of their subjects. It is a safeguard that has most likely saved humanity a great deal of suffering."

"You're serious?"

Owen nodded, "In the realm of Fey magic there are few more powerful than a trickster. Oberon and Titania are King and Queen. Avalon obeys them and so they are strongest, but there are few others who can best a good trickster. It is much the same with mortals."

Beth laughed. "So I can end the world, but I'd get tired of it after a couple of seconds. Great."

Owen simply flipped the pages of the report closed and stood from his desk. "It is a great gifting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of young Alexander while Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos go to a benefit dinner."

Beth waved goodbye to Owen as he left. With one more look at the ball, she herself left to go home.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

One week after Beth had been hired, Elisa Maza was once again in Xanatos' office.

"Ah, Detective, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" Xanatos asked.

"I came to see how my sister is doing," Elisa replied.

"Oh?" David smirked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Beth hasn't been very talkative about her new job. I thought that I'd see why."

"Perhaps she doesn't care for you messing around in her personal affairs," Xanatos suggested.

Elisa's eyes narrowed dangerously. Xanatos took the hint.

"Truly detective, she has not been doing anything worth talking about. She had a minor disagreement on her first day about a translation. After that, there hasn't been anything more exciting. See for yourself," Xanatos said smugly as he slid Beth's report across his desk to Elisa.

Elisa picked up the report and started flipped through it. "You always keep these kinds of records on your employees?"

"Come now Detective, you know me better than that. We needn't pretend that I'm keeping this close of an eye on her for any other reason than the fact that she is your sister."

Elisa frowned at the report. "This is the whole report?"

Xanatos steepled his fingers together. "I asked Owen the same thing, but he assured me that all of her work information was there. If you want information on her personal life, I suggest you ask her. It isn't my business to know that."

"You mean that you aren't interested in knowing about her personal life," Elisa corrected him.

David gestured his hand to dismiss the statement. "Semantics. She is not the concern to me that you or even your brother are. I don't need to keep close tabs on a woman who translates dusty scrolls for me. I'm rich, but I'm not rich enough to keep track of all of my employees' comings and goings."

"You keep an eye on my personal life?" Elisa asked.

"No more than you keep an eye on mine. Besides, the majority of your personal life resides on my parapets. I have to do something for entertainment, and your life is much more interesting than those soap operas that Fox films down at the Pack Studios."

"You flatter me," Elisa's voice was flat as she spoke.

Xanatos grinned at her, "Actually, I like to flatter myself that I've played a hand in changing your whole life. Before Goliath, I was just another rich man that you suspected. Look at how our relationship has grown from there."

Elisa glared at him. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

"No, dear Detective, that was supposed to be honest. Funny would be the look on your face when you find out what Alex accidentally did during his magic lesson today." 

David's face softened as he mentioned his son, and for a moment, Elisa remembered exactly why there was a truce between them. For all that Xanatos had done, if he had never brought the castle over, she would never have met Goliath. Her life would have been dramatically different. Both the good and the bad moments of the past years would never have happened.

Elisa's gaze snapped back to Xanatos' smug face. "What did he do?"

"He zapped all of the gargoyles into clown outfits. Puck would have fixed it after he finished laughing, but there was an emergency down at the shipping port and Owen was needed."

Elisa glanced at the sun which was slowly lowering itself into sunset. "I hope that you got new clothes out."

"Yes, and I took the liberty of taking Fox's cold cream from her vanity. I may wish a good chuckle out of the experience, but I really don't want to have to pay for the damage your boyfriend does when he gets upset. Let alone listen to him bellyaching about 'What sorcery is this' for a few hours."

Elisa sighed. "I suppose I should do the right thing and go keep Goliath from breaking your personal property."

"It would be most appreciated," Xanatos replied as he grabbed two jars of cold cream out of one of his desk drawers.

Elisa grabbed the pile of clothing and headed out to the balcony with Xanatos to await her lover's awakening.


End file.
